The present invention relates to a communicating method for a concurrent operation of a Legacy Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) and a Wi-Fi Aware and an associated electronic device.
In Wi-Fi Aware applications, a scenario where a Legacy WLAN is concurrent with a point-to-point (P2P) operation with Wi-Fi Aware will be a major feature. In this scenario, a user can access the Internet through a Legacy WLAN AP while using the Wi-Fi Aware service to discover other devices. For cost saving purposes, only a single MAC/PHY is used to provide a dual network connection (i.e. Wi-Fi Aware and Legacy WLAN), which will introduce the issue of dual network scheduling in the time domain.